


I'll Be Home For Christmas

by karukagexp



Series: All I Want For Christmas [9]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, more like Victor and Yuuri vs. weather, not between Yuuri and Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karukagexp/pseuds/karukagexp
Summary: Victor has to go to Moscow for a photoshoot and interview. But, he insists that he'll be home before their Christmas Eve plans. Will everything go to plan?





	I'll Be Home For Christmas

“I’ll be back soon, my Yuuri,” Victor said wrapped in various winter clothes, with a small rolling bag at his feet. His hands clutched both of Yuuri’s and kissed each one several times.

“You look too well put together for how early it is,” Yuuri whined. He was still wearing soft pajamas he and Victor got to match but in different colors. The bottoms were blue and grey plaid with a soft, grey t-shirt. His hair was ruffled and sticking up in random directions. He hadn’t even bothered putting his glasses on yet.

“You still look gorgeous,” Victor said. “You should go back to bed, it’s not even 6 yet. I’ll text you when I’ve landed in Moscow, alright darling?”

Yuuri nodded while yawning and rubbing his eyes. Victor smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly and slowly. Yuuri responded, albeit slower and sleepier. When Victor pulled back, Yuuri chased him but ended up falling on his chest. Victor hugged him close.

“Are you sure I can’t come with you? Will you make it back in time for Christmas?” Yuuri asked, mumbling into his chest.

“No, moya Lyubov. You still need practice today and Yakov said he would help you. We don’t want to leave him hanging, do we?”

“Hmph,” Yuuri nodded and hugged Victor back.

“And I promise I’ll be home in time for Christmas Eve. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” They stood there for a minute in silence before a text notification rang. Victor pulled out his phone.

“I have to go. The car’s outside.” Victor said quietly.

Yuuri looked up, resting his chin on Victor’s chest, his eyes half-closed. “One more kiss?”

Victor blushed, “Of course.” He leaned in and gave Yuuri three smooches, one on either cheek and one lingering one on his lips. When he pulled back, Yuuri was smiling with his eyes closed. Victor extracted his limbs and moved towards the door. Yuuri crossed his arms over himself to keep the warmth from Victor’s embrace in.

“See you later tonight.”

“I love you, Vitya. Be safe.”

“Love you too, my Yuuri. 

And with that Victor closed the door and Yuuri locked it behind him before lumbering toward the bed and falling asleep once more.

 

The rest of the day went slowly for both of them. Yuuri went to practice with Yakov, who was quieter than usual. Yuuri knew it was because it was so obvious how much he missed Victor, but Yakov insisted it was because he was doing fine. Normally, he and Victor would spend the day working together, but since he was by himself, he decided to go to Lilia’s studio. He had already gone earlier this week, but decided to pass the time practicing some of the basic ballet moves that Minako had taught him. Lilia wasn’t there, but she had given him and Yuri keys since she trusted them both.

Victor, on the other hand, was swept away into various prep spaces to get hair, makeup, and costumes ready as soon as he landed in Moscow, though not before he sent a quick message to Yuuri to let him know he had landed. He spent the morning in various poses based on the photographer’s instructions. After a quick lunch provided by the magazine, he sat with two journalists to give interviews. He only had two hours to change into more comfortable clothes and get dinner before heading to the airport.

But even the best-laid plans go wrong.

“Canceled?!”

“Unfortunately sir, the sudden snow causes issues with visibility for take-off and landing, not to mention the ice found on the runway. Our priority is your safety and the safety of all our customers and employees. The next flight we can get you on will probably be the day after tomorrow if the weather reports are correct-“

“I need to be home before then!”

“Then perhaps I could direct you to the bus station or perhaps a car rental? Both will be near the baggage claim.”

It was already 10pm. _There’s no way I can drive to St. Petersburg tonight. I’ll get a hotel. Then I’ll see if I can either get a flight or car tomorrow._

Victor sighed. “Thank you. Do you have a voucher for a hotel?”

“Yes, sir, here is our voucher for the nearest hotel.”

“Thanks. Have a good night.”

“You too, sir.”

Victor took the voucher and got to the hotel. He used the voucher to get a room, grateful he thought to bring toiletries and a spare pair of clothes just in case. He threw his bag on the floor and laid down on the bed, picking his phone up to call Yuuri. After a few rings, he picked up.

_“Victor! Did you land? That was really quick. I haven’t even left to go to-“_

“I won’t be able to make it Yuuri, so don’t go to the airport.

_“Won’t make it?”_

“Flights were canceled. The weather in Moscow is atrocious it’s causing visibility issues so they’ve canceled flights until further notice. The woman I talked to said that the next flight probably won’t leave until the day after tomorrow.”

_“But that’s—”_

“I know, it’s Christmas.”

There was silence on the phone for a moment, _“…it’s f-“_

“Don’t you dare say it’s fine because it’s not. We were going to spend Christmas together and now it’s been ruined by a stupid trip for a stupid interview and all I want is to be home. Are you sure no one has invented teleportation? Because I’m pretty sure I have the will-power enough to pull it off.”

Yuuri gave a small chuckle on the other end, but Victor could tell that he was holding back tears.

“It’s ok to cry, my love,” Victor said softly.

There was a moment of silence but then a few sniffles and then Yuuri was sobbing on the other end.

_“I-I know it’s stupid I just really missed you today and I didn’t want to fall asleep alone and knowing you won’t be here tomorrow, and that all our plans are basically ruined, I just… I hate this bad weather,”_ Yuuri said while sniffling.

“I know, my love. I know. I really want to be there.” Victor knew he sounded calm and collected, but he, too, had several tears falling down his face.

“I’m not giving up, Yuura,” Victor said. “I’ll be home for Christmas I promise.”

_“Like the song?”_ Yuuri said laughing wetly on the other end.

“Yes. _I’ll be home for Christmas. You can count on me_ ,” Victor began to sing, “ _Please have snow_ ”

_“We already have plenty of that”_ Yuuri said.

“ _And mistletoe. And presents by the tree._ ” Victor continued ignoring the comment.

“ _Christmas Eve will find me, where the love-light gleams.”_ Yuuri sang.

“ _I’ll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams.”_

“ _Thank you, Vitya. I know you’ll do what you can to make it home, but please be careful? I want you home in one piece or not at all on Christmas.”_

“I promise to be safe. So don’t be sad?”

_“I can’t promise that, Vitya. Any moment I’m not with you is a sad one.”_

“Yuuri you’re too cute!” Victor squealed. After a moment, though, he breathed a “I love you, Yuuri.”

_“I love you too. Anō. I know we should go to bed, but can I keep talking to you? It’s weird not having you around to talk to as I fall asleep.”_  

“There’s nothing I would love more.”

Victor got changed as he listened to Yuuri talk about his day at the rink and Lilia’s studio. Then they talked about their Christmas plans and what Yuri would dub “gross, mushy, couple-y nonsense-garbage” before Victor heard the tell-tale signs of Yuuri snoring. (He always insisted he didn’t snore. But, after hearing Toshiya snoring while in Hasetsu, Victor was pretty sure it was genetic.)

He whispered, “I love you, Yuuri,” and fell asleep. He’d make it home. No weather could keep him away from Yuuri.


End file.
